


Per aspera ad astra

by William_Aspera



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Aspera/pseuds/William_Aspera
Summary: In this Alternate universe Ghidorah is not the big evil creature we see in the original film...well he was in the past but now he is a father his son Jeremy Wellington a eight years old human boy is everything he got on this planet and even if the three headed monster is kinda new to this, he will do his best to raise him.
Relationships: King Ghidorah/original child character, Madison Russell/Original Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	1. Through difficulties to the stars

The night was calm at Isla de Mara an ocean of stars carpeted the sky and illuminated with its weak light Ghidorah sleeping and his little human lying on Ichi's muzzle. Jeremy had been with Ghidorah for a week now and it was very difficult for him psychologically, living with the three-headed monster that probably killed thousand of people and probably his parents. He couldn't sleep with all these thoughts rushing through him in his head. He then decided to lie on his back to face the star that lined his field of vision and fueled his mind of dreams. This slight movement was enough to wake Ichi from his sleep and turned his attention to the little creature on his muzzle

« Aren’t you sleeping little one ?»said Ichi with a tired and rusty voice « no im very not sleepy » said the little boy. Ichi didn’t know a lot about human child but he knew something was wrong with is voice it was...sad « what wrong my boy ? » and then Jeremy couldn’t handle it anymore he just started to cry and could barely made understandable sentence "I miss everything, I miss my parents, I miss my home ... I miss my life ... cough ... sniff ... I want to go home" he said finally with his eyes drowning in tears and sadness. Ichi wasn't sure how to react to this ,knowing that he had never faced a situation like this before ... not even with Kevin. So he turned his gaze to the ground, trying to find words to console him. The human continued to cry against Ichi's muzzle, Ichi could feel the tears creeping between his golden scales. "Little one" he said in a empatic and gentle voice "you know you're not the only one to be lost in the unknown" Jeremy straightened up to look straight into the monster's big eyes "what do you mean?" said the little boy "i am not from your planet, I am a creature that comes from the stars, a destroyer of worlds, The golden demise, the king of terror ... king Ghidorah but I gave up this title as soon as I found you among the ruins from your human nest. " Jeremy didn't quite know how to take this sentence, destroyer of worlds? Coming from the stars, why him? Why me ? So many questions running through his mind, why is he taking such care and kindness to me if his species is the type to destroy planets. "If you were destroying planets why would you suddenly stop?"

Ichi didn't really know how to answer that, he didn't even have an answer. "I don't know my boy ... I saw you in the middle of the ruins and it caused something in my mind like a sudden revelation of the impact of my actions for the first time I felt...regret "Ichi's eyes were getting wet and his voice was getting more and more choppy" I'm sorry kid ... I'm so sorry to have ruin your life "Jeremy could hearing a crackle coming from his throat he guessed Ichi was crying. The little boy stepped up to the junction of his forehead and tried to wrap the Titan's head as best he could. Ichi's reaction was a long purr of happiness and sadness. "You didn't ruin my life ...Per aspera ad astra ... it means: from difficulties to the stars "Ichi stopped crying when he heard this sentence." You're right kid, Per aspera ad astra! " Jeremy turned his gaze to the starry sky again. Ichi did the same as the two lost themselves in their dreams in the vast expanse of the Milky Way splitting its light above them.

Jeremy was finally relaxed "you know" he said turning to Ichi "you may be The Golden Demise but to me you are like A Golden father". Ichi's heart almost stops on the effect of those words, he had the impression that he was going to explode of happiness but maybe tomorrow ... it's late and they need a rest with a slight purr he said"Ok my little ant I think it's time to sleep".Jeremy let out a slight laugh and snuggled up against Ichi's forehead with his small blanket and teddy bear he let himself be rocked by the soft sound of his new father's breaths.


	2. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghidorah love to play with is son but no one though what was coming from the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired I don’t have a precise schedule for now I write when my head is inspired. Anyway We got some Godzilla ! I will try to introduce more human and kaiju character in the future

It was a beautiful sunny day , a calm day , perfect for playing outside.

Jeremy was playing with San with a soccer ball he found on a beach near the small coastal town of Mara. The boy kicked the ball at San and he bounced it with his muzzle at the little human Ichi and Ni was talking about their past experiences sometimes they would stop to watch their brother playing with their little creatures, with a big smile on their faces.  
"I think back to when We found him and decided to take him with us, you were so angry the first few days haha!" Said Ichi to Ni with a mocking tone "Yeah, yeah but you know how much I hate humans sometimes ... "he stopped for a moment to watch Jeremy kick the ball straight on San's forehead who back-up surprised" haha! But I can make an exception for this one. "Finishing his sentence while turning his gaze to Ichi.

The two looked at each other for a moment. San bounced the ball over the trees The little boy looked in the direction of San "oops" San replied "It okay, it must be on the beach I will go look for it and I'll come back! "with these words Jeremy ran in the small forest in the direction of the beach. San and his brothers watched him go towards the beach when Ni smell something in the air , his nostrils was tickling with a smell he knew too well "Do you guys smell that?  
His two brothers stirred their scent to detect the same smell. Their faces quickly turned to rage and mistrust "Wait...JEREMY!"

The little boy had arrived at the beach and the ball was plunged into the sand halfway in the water rocked by the waves of the ocean which was a magnificent pure turquoise silting towards a deep blue before touching the horizon. "ah there you are! Daddy can throws very far haha!" the ball in hand he was heading towards the forest again when he saw something out of the corner of his eye towards the ocean he turned around. Three rows of thorns were coming out of the water and heading straight for him and they stopped, a huge tail came out of the water and the rest of the body followed , an incredibly imposing black titan, like a dinosaur or a lizard shining an unearthly blue raised out of the water and his gaze fell on the boy "... d ... dad!" he try to scream but he was held back by the fear which made him shiver all his body "DAD!" finally he succeeded. The monster approached the beach until it stopped in the shallows and then bowed towards Jeremy.

"JEREMY" ghidorah's voice cut through the air revealing his huge wings and his three heads staring at the monster angrily, Jeremy ran to his father and San covered him with his wing to protect him. San focused on his little human and try to comfort him while Ni and Ichi focused on their opponents, Ichi was the first to speak "if you dare hurt him ..." the monster answered him with a deep voice "is that the reason why we haven't seen you for a while? I was expecting everything but that haha! "" why are you here? "whistle ni" hummm well i was coming to kill you but i was not expecting ... ... "Godzilla turned his gaze to the little human behind Ghidorah's wing" well ... you have a little pup"" and won't hesitate to protect him from you and the others "San hissed at him, Godzilla began to charge an atomic blast to this answer, Ni and Ichi did the same by charging their gravity beam San covered his little human with his wing to protect him , the calm and sunny sky transformed into a raging hurricane, spitting yellow lightning in heaven ,Jeremy was very scared Godzilla was the one who spat first Ni and Ichi just avoided his opponent's scorching breath, Ni spit his death ray directly into Godzilla's chest causing him to lose his footing and fell into the water Ichi turned to San "Leave Jeremy run away to the nest NOW! " it took no more for San to free the human who began to run as fast as his little legs could and disappear into the forest. Ghidorah rediscovered the rage he feel before finding his little one , this bloodthirsty rage full of hatred and a pure desire for revenge, Godzilla stood up in anger his gaze faced the one of ghidorah "You dare to frighten our little one besides attacking us? BRING IT ON BIG LIZARD !!! " (ROAR) Jeremy ran as fast as he could in this pouring rain the leaves and the mud made him tripped violently on the ground "OUCH" he cried ,he managed to get up but his ankle was screaming at him in pain but he saw the glade that served as their nest but he was not alone ... two helicopters with two large propellers on each side had landed and people dressed as militaries and scientists were examining his teddy bear and his green blanket, he slowly approached hoping that the sound of the rain and the howls of the fighting titans would be enough to camouflage the sound of his footsteps. He managed to reach one of the helicopters, hid himself alongside the cockpit and he tried to listen to the conversation of these strange visitors. "What is it doing here" asked a woman while handing the teddy bear to a man of possibly Asian descent judging by his physical appearance. "I have no idea Sam" the man replied. « Does that have anything to do with what happen in Washington? » the woman asked her but the man did not answer so she continued "some witness have swear to have seen the left head monster zero take a kid with him just before taking off" Jeremy took a break at this imformation ... were they talking about him? Were they looking for him? Should he warn his father? "HEY" one of the soldiers shouted at him he was spotted but Jeremy tripped over a rock before he could even escape. The soldier tackled him to the ground and immobilized him ... "HELP" Ichi plunged his jaw deep into the blow of the godzilla who was struggling ,Ni and San the assomat and the lizard fainted "did you kill him or not?" San asked exhausted "No leave him where he is right now" Ichi replied wheezing Ghidoeah was too exhausted, just after reaching the beach he passed out. the Asian man rushed to see the children immobilized by one of the soldiers. "Release this poor boy" he said in an authoritative voice and immediately the soldier released his hold. Jeremy struggled to get up, his back ached but the woman helped him get up and sit him in the helicopter bay the little boy was scared by all the stranger, who were these people? What did they want from him? "It's okay, we don't want any harm to you" The woman had a calm and soft voice which helped him calm down but the soldiers around her made him very nervous and she seemed to have understood that "Go help dr. Serizawa instead of standing there doing nothing "she shouted at them, the soldiers waved at him and got out of the helicopter" are you ok? " she asked him "y ... yes I think , my ankle hurts but otherwise i’m ok" the woman looked down at his leg then his ankle, there was a big sprain and it was swelling "I'm coming back with some ice" she moved away and opened a drawer with a first aid kit she opened it, there was a packet of reusable ice which she wrapped around the boy's ankle "are you feeling better?" she asked him, Jeremy nodded "who are you ma'am?" he asked him in a curious tone Sam looked at him with a big smile "I'm dr. Sam Coleman and you who are you? And what are you doing here?" This question blocked Jeremy, should he tell the truth about his father being a titan? Or ... he was interrupted by a man who entered the helicopter. "So how is he?" Serizawa asked Sam "he's fine, just a slight sprained ankle" Serizawa smiled at him and handed him the teddy bear "little one, is that teddy bear yours?" Jeremy took his teddy bear and stroked it "yes this is my teddy bear, my daddy gave it to me on my third birthday" this answer almost gave Dr. Serizawa a shock "ah well and where is he?" Jeremy's eyes narrowed in sadness "my parents died not even a week ago because of a monster" Sam moved closer and snuggled him to her side "I'm sorry, little one" Serizawa a little more perplexed continued his interrogation "my condolences my boy ... but where did they live?" the boy answered him while drying his tears "Washington D.C" Sam and Serizawa froze almost at the same time "Unbelievable" announced dr.Serizawa...


	3. Fury of the Three Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wake up in a strange place while Ghidorah could destroy the planet to find him

It was late in the evening and the sun was already below the horizon, Godzilla and Ghidorah were still unconscious, too exhausted from their battle ...

Ghidorah was the first to wake up confused, covered with wound and half in the water but alive "Is everyone okay?" Ichi asked his two brothers still drowsy "Yes ,I think , I have a headache but that's all" Ni was the first to answer San's follow not to long after "Yes, I'm fine" The three looked behind them to see Godzilla still unconscious in the shallows. They will deal with it later, they must find their children. Ghidorah walked to their nest and discovered in horror that Jeremy was not there! Maybe he hides from the fight and he's asleep in his hiding place? San Ichi and Ni rummaging in all the places where a human could hide but in vain, the little one could not be found ,Ghidorah felt rage and anger rising in him ... what if Godzilla had been only a distraction? What if the humans had kidnapped his son? "Ichi I'm angry" Ni replied "Me too" San replied "I swear to the stars ... that whoever kidnapped our little nebula WILL PAY WITH HIS LIFE (ROAR) Ghidorah let out a roar that made the whole island tremble. He was angry and would not hesitate to kill to find his precious human.

Jeremy was asleep despite the noise of the helicopter's engines, He was comfortably settled with his head on Sam's knees and tucked in his blanket. Sam and Serizawa looked at him confused and shocked "how is that possible?" Sam asked "I knew these creatures were aware of our presence but at this point ..." replied Dr. Serizawa "I mean he is not malnourished or injured ... if we get along with the witnesses of the town of Mara he was with Ghidorah for over a week! The locals also say that the boy has been to the market several times "" That could explain where he finds food "Sam replied, the two looked at Jeremy again rocked by the slight turbulence then Sam turned to Serizawa "what will happen to him?" "As soon as we arrive at Castle bravo we will give him a room while he undergoes some medical examinations and also question him a little more about the behavior of Monster zero" Sam seemed worried about the exams in question "You not going to torture him with experiments, right? " Serizawa was shocked by such a question "No of course not I will make sure he will be treated well then we will put him up for adoption ..." Sam reassured turned around one last time to see the boy still in a deep sleep. 

Godzilla opened his eyes, his whole body hurt but not even a second later claw came to sink in his throat "WHERE IS HE? His vision focused to see Ghidorah with a paw on his throat" WHERE IS HE ? ANSWER !" "who ... WHAT?" Ichi dug his claws deeper into the reptile's blow "WHERE IS JEREMY ?! WHERE IS MY HUMAN ?! Godzilla had never seen Ghidorah so angry before he had to find an answer and soon if not ,death was watching him. "I ... I don't know" San usually of a calm nature was more angry that his two brothers brought together his voice was more darker than what he was used to hearing "IF YOU DON'T TELL US WHERE IS HE, WE WILL KILL EVERY TITAN ON THIS PLANET, WE WILL DESTROY HUMAN NEST AFTER HUMAN NEST UNTIL I FIND IT AND BRING IT NEAR ME AGAIN !!!! "for the first time Godzilla was terrified by Ghidorah 

In the distance, there was a huge golden light, a cry of agony and then silence... 

The helicopter landed on the landing platform, Serizawa and Sam who had Jeremy in her arms entered the base several soldiers and scientists were waiting for them to help them. After going down a dozen floor by elevator Sam entered a room still free ... the room had a bed with drawers below , a window with a view on the ocean ,a shelf and a desk, she put the boy in the bed and wrapped him with the blankets, she pulled away and closed the door. 

The next day Jeremy was awakened by the rays of the sun coming through his window ... "a window? A room? Where am I?" he looked around him ,A shelf, a desk, a bed. Sober decoration level there was just a glass painting with a logo, two intersecting triangles and the inscription "Monarch" below and a door! The boy slowly opened the door and leaned his head to see outside , a hallway with several doors on each side ... nobody "It kinda funny but I've seen this type of hallway before" Jeremy reminded of the time his father had taken him on an oil rig in the golf of new mexico. Was he on an oil rig? He decided to walk down the hall to an elevator, if this was an operating platform they had the luxury of having elevators, but it wouldn't be safe to venture like that alone into an unfamiliar place. "hummm are you lost?" Jeremy slowly turned to face a girl, maybe between twelve or fourteen, Jeremy didn't quite know how to react "I don't think I've seen you before, what's your name?" The girl ask him ,The boy replied shyly "J ... Jeremy ... an ... and you? " The girl gave her a small smile "Madison ... Madison Russell but you can call me Maddie" the girl seemed friendly who gave Jeremy a bit more confidence to speak "I ... I don't know where we are or why I'm here do you know? " Madison sent him a big smile before pressing the elevator button "You know I don't like to talk when I'm hungry" the elevator doors opened and she entered the small cabin, waving Jeremy came over the boy took his courage in both hands and entered the elevator. Ghidorah was furious, he followed the scent of his son he will travel to the end of the world to find him, no titan, no weapon, no defense will be enough to stop him. The elevator doors opened onto a large hallway with pipes lining the ceiling and still gray walls. "Are you coming?" Madison said Jeremy didn't say a word and follow her towards a large cafeteria, soldiers and scientists were gathered around a large table "like in college" she pulled his arm until they reached a kind of buffet with eggs, bacon, toast and all kinds of side dishes. It's been a long time since Jeremy had eaten anything other than fish and vegetables, San was good at cooking fish but Jeremy doesn't say no to a more varied diet. After making their selection they sit at a table far from the others "So where are you from ... Jay?" Jeremy stopped just before he gulped down his pineapple chunks "Washington DC" he said, Madison's face twitched a bit "... it hasn't been easy the last few days for you huh ?" Madison replied "yeah. .. "Maddie was feeling a little guilty for asking that" ... did you see him? " Maddie asked her while shredding her toast, Jeremy didn't seem to understand the question too much so she rephrased "have you seen the monster in Washington?" Jeremy chuckled a bit at the question "oh yes I saw him, from very close"


	4. Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghidorah is on a rampage across the east coast to find his precious son 
> 
> Has for Jeremy he had to reveal is secret

Maddie was puzzled by Jeremy's response "what do you mean by close" Jeremy realizes his mistake, now either he's telling him the truth or ... no other option, anyway who would believe that a boy like him would be the adopted son of a 125m tall monster. Shit! I didn't warn dad about the other humans! He had his shoulders to finally focus on Maddie's question he gestured for Maddie to come closer to him "umm ok you're good at keeping secrets"

Ghidorah arrived on the south coast of Florida He landed on the beach and sniffed the air, ignoring the cries of terror from the people beneath his feet "He's not here" San announced * sniff * sniff "they've gone east!" Ni announced. "Didn't Jeremy tell us about a place on this land called Cape Canoveral or something?" Asked Ichi "I don't know but its smell is from the east!" Ni repeated to him "I think it's worth taking a look" San replied "very well then" Ghidorah flew away creating a mini tsunami that engulfed the beach in an instant and spit his Gravity beam in until nothing was standing

"Dr. Serizawa!" the man turned to see who was calling him, Sam looked scared with a tablet in hand "Dr. serizawa Ghidorah was spotted on the south coast of florida, miami beach is totally destroy »Serizawa was horrified upon seeing the aerial images of the carnage" He's looking for him? " Serizawa asked "not sure, he's headed north before we lose track" "... Where's Godzilla?" Sam took a deep breath "We assume that Ghidorah killed him on Isla de Mara maybe yesterday" Serizawa froze "Dear god ..."

Madison almost dropped fork after hearing Jeremy's story "yo .... are you the kid that was kidnapped?" Jeremy nodded shamefully "I ... I don't know what to tell you to be honest" Madison replied stunned "don’t say anything either ..." Jeremy interrupted, eating the fruit with his head in his left hand. "Why? I mean, you live with a titan ... don't you find that amazing ?!" Jeremy hesitated before answering "... I don't know" there was a long moment of silence "Has it ever happened to you to feel like you recognize someone in someone else?" Maddie grimaced as she tried to understand the question "ummm what?" "Recognize someone you love but in someone else, has that happened to you before?" Jeremy repeated to her Madison as confused as the first time "When this beast ... this thing brought me with her his gaze ... his eyes ... he...he reminds me of my parents ... their way of speaking, of playing , of looking ... [chuckle] its must sound stupid bu- "Maddie interrupted him" No No that makes sense you know when I saw Mothra I had the same feeling as you ... something familiar and sweet "Now it was Jeremy's turn to be confused" Mothra? " "The queen of kaiju with Godzilla!" Jeremy shrugged and gulped down the remains of his fruit plate. "Come on, I'd like to show you a cool place!" Curious Jeremy followed Maddie out of the cafeteria then down the hall and found themselves in front of the elevator "You gonna see, this my favorite place on this base!" She said excitedly, the elevator doors opening and she pushed the lowest button. When the doors opened they found themselves in a large control room with a huge window overlooking the ocean. "woah" he exclaimed, Maddie waved her hand to follow her Jeremy walked to the window "I love to sit there for hours , watching the fish go by" the two sat in front of the window gazing at the infinite void of the ocean "and what were you doing to pass the time?" Jeremy didn't say a word he exhaled on the glass to create mist and began to draw constellations and planets "I've been looking at the sky since I was little, I dreamed of traveling in space, but with the current events I don't know if I should still hold on to this impossible dream "he said while erasing what he had drawn" now all I have is a three-headed dragon and a teddy bear .. . "

Ghidorah landed on NASA's V.A.B, making the whole structure vibrate "so is that Cap Canoveral?" Ni asked looking at the bay and the swamps that surrounded the base "It's pretty but I don't smell our son" answered San "indeed he is not here, let's go »They took off again and the pressure of the take-off ravaged the roof of the building who collapsed. Ghidorah did not even look back and followed the smell of the human "We have company" Ni announced to his brothers by perceiving fighter plane around them , Ichi sighed "Ok San I’m gonna do a loop and you shoot 7 to 10 and you Ni 1 to 6...questions?" "No" the two answered at the same time Ichi accelerated above the clouds and started his maneuver. It taked only a few second for Ni and San to destroy all the planes with their gravity beams. "AHAH I missed setting midges on fire!" "Me too" San exclaimed

An alarm screamed in the control room, one of the screens in the room clearly showed Ghidorah ravaging the Kennedy Space Center before flying away Jeremy was terrified by what he saw, he remembered that he had already told him about Cap Canaveral "is he looking for me?" he turned to Maddie who seemed as horrified as him "Madison" the two turned to face a black haired man wearing a military jacket "Daddy" declared Madison "I think I said no more intrusion in the control room ... "Madison cut him off" it was to show Jeremy "the man looked at the little boy with a stern but confused face" I don't remember seeing you before "" because i bring him here"the man jumped up and turned to see Dr. serizawa and Sam arrive" Mark this is Jeremy Wellington "" Dr. serizawa since when you bring kids to Castle brav- "Mark asked mockingly "Since he has a direct connection to the most dangerous titan we know" he said sternly, he turned to Jeremy "You saw something in him, didn't you?" serizawa asked him "a special bond, something in his eyes?" Jeremy's eyes widened « Ghidorah won't stop until he finds you kid »


	5. The storm is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghidorah is heading to castle bravo and the crew realize their mistake...but it to late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update... you know school and stuff anyway Enjoy !

"Doctor Serizawa what are you telling us ?!" Answered Mark Serizawa getting closer to Jeremy "kid you told me that you had been with Ghidorah for a week, right?  
Jeremy nodded "can you communicate with him?" Jeremy nodded again "did you go to Miami beach and the Kennedy Space Center when you were younger?" Jeremy immediately realized what the man meant "... yes with my parents when I was six" everyone in the control room stopped with Jeremy response, Serizawa continued "So you knows what that means right? " The boy dreaded his answer "... that means he's looking for you and won't stop until he finds you".

Ghidorah was flying over the ocean they followed the smell, it was getting stronger and stronger ,they were furious no matter who kidnapped Jeremy, he will pay with his life the humans have awakened the anger of the three storms and nothing will stop them , a hurricane is brewing and castle bravo will be the target.

worried whispers roamed the room "we're gonna die" someone shouted, Madison didn't know what to do she was staring at Jeremy ,he finally manage to ask" I'm… what am I supposed to do, Mr.Serizawa?" asked the little boy "we are going to evacuate the base and bring you to Ghidorah" Mark took the boy's hand and pulled him away from Serizawa "Serizawa has you gone mad! You really want to let the boy get killed by that monster!" Serizawa straightened up. "Kill? I have every reason to believe that Ghidorah accepted him as his offspring!" Mark angrily replied "Are you telling me that this monster considers this boy to be his baby? And that he got mad because we took him away ?!" Serizawa nodded "It doesn't make sense!" Mark replied, Serizawa gave him a small smile "How did you react when Madison and Emma were taken hostage by Jonah?"  
Mark's face changed from anger to sadness "I ... hummm" Sam walked over to Jeremy to pull him away from  
Mark "this is madness!" he grunted before fixing his gaze on the main screen of the room "how much time do we have?" everyone went back to work immediately "we do not know sir" replied one of the employees "in fact we don’t know where he is" replied another. Everyone was tense, Jeremy was thinking then he had an idea "storm ...a storm !" he whispered, Maddie turned around "what?" Jeremy scanned the room for a map, his gaze fell on a world map on the wall  
He grabbed Maddie by the hand and rushed over to the map "When Ghidorah faced another monster the skies almost instantly overcast and turned into a storm! You know those maps we saw on the weather channel? Why don’t use those weather map to find it? "  
Maddie all excited answered him “it's genius!” Jeremy proud of this compliment continued “Miami beach is here” he pointed at the south of florida with his finger and slid it until he reached the east coast. "Cape Canaveral is there! So logically if he is looking for me he went back to the Gulf of Mexico until he reached our platform which must be somewhere here" his finger drew a circle in the Gulf of Mexico region. we would have to look somewhere between Cape Canaveral and our current position. "Maddie was very excited at the idea of finally helping

"Dad !" Mark jumped and saw his daughter running next to him with Jeremy following her closely "I'm busy maddie, later okay" he growled, Maddie insisted "Daddy we found a way to find ghidorah!" Mark looked away from them "really?" he said sarcastically Jeremy raised his voice to take him and Maddie seriously "use the weather maps between Cape Canaveral and Here! Ghidorah causes storms when he's angry so we can probably see them from weather satellites "Mark laughed at this idea but one of the employees opened weather maps and with horror discovered one of the biggest hurricanes in history with a well-defined sillouhette of Ghidorah in the eye of the storm which was heading straight to Castle Bravo "s ... sir you should come see this!" Mark turned back to face the employee who called him out. The employee displayed the maps on the central screen "my god ..." Mark ran to another employee "prepare the helicopters for an evacuation" A general alarm sounded in the control room and everyone left their posts in the direction of emergency stairs.

Serizawa and Sam approached the trio "Mark take Madison with you, me and Sam will take care of the boy" Mark nodded and took Madison by the hand, just before she disappeared into the crowd of scientist and soldier. she waved her hand at Jeremy, Serizawa focused again on Sam "bring him to platform 59, I'll make sure everyone leaves on time." Serizawa followed the rest of the crowd to disappear into the stairwell.

"Come on boy, your 'dad' should be here any minute now" they walked to an elevator, the woman pressed the top button. The doors open and for the first time since two days Jeremy felt the fresh air outside, the smell of the ocean and the winds on his face. They were on a landing platform with a big 59 written at their feet, a simple netting protected them from a fall of about thirty meters in the cold waters of the Atlantic while looking up he saw a storm which covered the horizon in the distance. The wind suddenly died down before suddenly changing direction towards the storm. Jeremy was scared, will Ghidorah recognize him? Will he be mad at him? Will he kill him ?! The last thought gave him shivers and tears came to his eyes "I'm scared Sam" he said to the woman standing next to him, Sam had no idea how to reassure a child in this situation , the two watched the storm get closer and closer as the wind grew stronger and yellow flashes began to tear through the sky Sam pulled Jeremy away from the edge of the platform for his safety.

"I can smell it Ichi" San replied "it looks like we have reached our destination" in front of them they could see a huge metal structure supported by pillars emerging from the water "Here I see it!" Ni replied, turning his gaze to one of the platforms.

Everything became calm, the rain began to fall ... and a huge crashing boom made the whole base vibrate. Sam and Jeremy fell on their back Jeremy got up and from the clouds he recognized the three heads that searched him with their shining eyes  
Jeremy took a deep breath "Dad!"

San and Ichi were looking for the famous platform that Ni had pointed suddenly, they heard the voice he was looking for, the three head monster turned around to finally see their little stars next to a human taller than him « Jeremy ? »


	6. Calm & Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghidorah is the most happy monster, he finally find Jeremy but the little boy is in the same mood has before after what he saw...will Jeremy gonna be able to forgive is « father » of what he did?

San walked over "Jeremy? Is that you?" Ni growled at the human standing next to him "Neither it's going to be fine, she won't hurt me", Ni's gaze softened as the woman moved away from her human "Daddy, I'm fine" , Ichi's gaze was livid with rage and worry "Are they hurting you? Have they done any experiments on you? Did they make you sad?"  
Jeremy burst into tears, he couldn't take it anymore his legs didn't have the strength to carry him anymore these thoughts had to come out "Daddy stop!" Ichi stopped short "Daddy, it's not them who made me sad or who scared me ... sniff ... it's you!" Jeremy wiped away those tears and continued "IT IS YOU WHO KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE IN FLORIDA ... YOU ARE THE GOLDEN DEMISE , IT IS YOU THE KING OF TERROR, IT IS YOU WHO TELLS ME THAT YOU HAVE CHANGED BUT YOU LIE! YOU ARE A MONSTER !!! "

Ghidorah was transcended by the words he had just heard, they couldn't digest them, the three watched the little human kneel and sob on the platform drowning in an endless storm.  
Jeremy felt his tears melt through the drops of rain that fell on his face, his vision blurred from those tears but managed to squeeze a few words out of his mouth "Why ... why did you do that?" Ghidorah looked down, they didn't dare look his son in the face after what they had done "because they were afraid" Jeremy and Ghidorah straightened up to determine who the voice was coming from "They were afraid of losing you" Sam sat down next to Jeremy still sobbing "you know ... the most painful thing that can happen to us in life is to suffer the loss of a child ... remember Mark, Madison's father? " Jeremy nodded and sat down next to Sam "He lost his son Andrew Russell in the battle of 2014 and his wife Emma went completely mad after this event and set Ghidorah free with the goal that he and other titans destroy our world. " The child stood up, looking at Sam in astonishment "really? ... so why didn't he already do it" Before Sam even answered him  
his father's voice broke the silence "because, we love you too much for that "replied Ichi" we adopted you because you were special for us ... at first I didn't know what was the feeling I got when I saw you playing with San but now I know ... it's love "Ni continued «We were so mad that they took you away that we were ready to destroy everything until we found you »San on the verge of tears stroked the boy with his muzzle to comfort him "we’re so sorry kid ... please forgive us" Jeremy wrapped his arms around San's muzzle as best he could.

"Promise me that you will never do that again okay" "yes promised" Ichi replied, coming to snuggle up to him.

Sam was stunned by the incredible scene that unfolded in front of her, the same monster that had wiped out Miami beach was petting Jeremy with their snouts "I'm glad you came back daddy!" "we are also happy little star" replied Ni

"So you finally got what you wanted" Ghidorah stopped dead when he heard a deep voice coming from behind him he turned around with his suspicious and angry gaze, Godzilla was standing there with Mothra on his shoulders "Not now fat lizard I'm not in the mood to fight "Ichi answered him" We are not here to fight Ghidorah "Mothra answered him with hi soft and beautiful voice " so why have you come? " San asked "if you promise not to hurt anyone anymore then we'll give you a second chance" Ni was puzzled "You mean you're going to leave us alone?" Godzilla gave him a small smile "accidents happen of course but if you don't give us any reason to track you down then yes, we'll leave you alone"

Godzilla turned around ready to go but he was interrupted by Ichi "hey ... um sorry for be-" Godzilla cut him clean "don’t be, you were just protecting your puppy, every dad become crazy when something bad happen to their precious child" Godzilla turned his gaze to the two humans Sir the platform "you are lucky little one to have someone who cares so much for you and never forgets him." Mothra nodded and added "oh kid if you ever meet Madison ... say hello from me okay" Godzilla walked away and their sillouhette disappeared in the fog of the storm that was still raging in the sky.  
above them.

A few days later

Jeremy and Ghidorah were finally back in their glades under the sun of Isla de Mara, the people of Mara were still recovering from Ghidorah's last anger crisis before he left to find Jeremy a few days earlier.

Ichi put his boy down on the ground after a long flight , Jeremy stretched out in the grass "it feels good to be back in a quiet ... and dry place" San pulled his head above and licked him the poor boy with his forked tongue "AH SAN STOP" Jeremy got up covered in saliva "Calm maybe but not dry yet hahaha" added San, Ichi and Ni immediately laughed "you are right kid its good to be back" Ghidorah lay down on his back, this adventure had exhausted him but finally he could rest his mind, they were back, Godzilla had promised to leave them alone, They had found their little nebula and in addition he forgave them for the devastation they caused during their rampage.

The sun would soon disappear below the horizon and it was time for their little humans to get some well-deserved rest. Jeremy was still lying in the grass with his teddy bear and blanket.

Ghidorah gently curled one of his tail around the boy and lifted it off the ground to gently drop him on his chest and fold up both of its wings to create a sort of huge blanket.

Finally peace in mind they let themselves be lulled by the sound of the cricket and ocean waves hitting the beach.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It not really the end of this work...it more the end of this little adventure, I still got plenty of idea for this AU


	7. New start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ghidorah was fighting the military one of his deadly Gravity beam accidentally hit Jeremy neighborhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one was a pain to write but it worth it ! Enjoy

Jeremy's alarm clock rang and tugged him out of his sweet sleep, he turned with a little grumpy moan to the clock

6:30 am

It was the most unpleasant part with school day’s he rubbed his eyes and looked at his room, the stars on the ceiling, his guitar, books of astronomies, plans of amateur rockets and of course a framed photo of him and Ghidorah with "Best Dad in the Universe" written underneath

"Jeremy your breakfast is ready!" Mark's voice snapped him out of his thought, he got up from his bed, put on jeans and a t-shirt with a NASA logo printed in large and opened the door to walk along the small hallway that leads to the dining room.

Madison was already eating her toast with a tall glass of orange juice. "Did you sleep well?" Asked Mark while rummaging in the fridge "meh so ... so" he answered him by releasing a yawn "your breakfast is on the table" Mark pointed to a plate with two toasts and a large glass of orange juice like Madison.

After the crisis of Ghidorah Jeremy had to move with the Russell's so that he can have a "human" life and an education, even that tore Ghidorah's heart he knew very well that it was the best thing for him, his son has to live among humans, but that doesn't stop Jeremy from spending all weekends and summer vacations with his three-headed daddy.

Jeremy focused on his breakfast and turned his gaze to the living room window. small splashes were visible in the puddles that lined the street in addition to the small drops of water which streamed on the window "I hate the Boston climate" he growled

Mark protested his cup of coffee and came over to sit with them  
"you're not the only little guy but you know we have to live with it" Jeremy gave him a small smile "these maybe the thing I miss the most of Isla de Mara ... the sun"

Mark chuckled and gave him a pat on the back of the shoulder "hehe go pack your bag little nerd" Jeremy chuckled in return and got up from his chair to go to his room.

"I like this kid" whispered Mark while having a cup of coffee "He makes me think about Andrew a lot" replied Madison looking at her father « you are right ... you should also go get ready for school »Madison got up from her chair and gave a military salute, "Your orders, Captain!" She disappeared in the hallway to her bedroom.

A few minutes later the two children found themselves on the sidewalk walking in the rain through the busy streets of Boston towards their school. Jeremy held an umbrella that protected them from the freezing cold of raindrops that would seep into their jackets.

"are we still far away?" Jeremy asked, shivering with cold. Maddie stopped in front of a large concrete building, nicely decorated with a magnificent row of shrubs that bounded the main driveway. On a stone monolith one could clearly read: St-pierre high shcool.

"Here we are" Maddie said, Jeremy was scared he was only eight years old and already he has to go to high school with the teenagers "are you sure nothing will happen to me?" he asked shyly, Maddie took his hand and he walked towards the main entrance

Ghidorah basked in the warm waters of the Caribbean, of course he was saddened since the departure of his little star in what humans call "the city" but he understood that it was for his good. Jeremy had explained to him why he could not stay with him for eternity, Ghidorah could fill some need but not all that required to live among humans, like education but sometimes Ghidorah allowed himself to fly around Boston just to give a little fright to the inhabitant, of course without damage. But it made Jeremy laugh when he saw him rush across the sky. These good memories calmed him down and he let himself be rocked by the ocean waves before falling asleep.

Jeremy and Madison headed to their Math class "nervous?" Madison asked when she saw Jeremy and his stack of textbooks "kinda ... I already skipped some grade in elementary school but... plus with the events going on with Ghidorah." Madison sent him a reassuring smile "don't worry about him, Daddy told me that Ghidorah was sleeping on the beach, he's fine" those words reassured Jeremy a bit as he walked down the last hallway before their class.

Just as he walked into the room Jeremy immediately felt he was different, just by his height compared to the other and the curious looks that the other students were giving him already sitting in the classroom.

It didn't last long as the teacher walked into the class "hello student today we're welcoming a new student among us" he turned to Jeremy "Jeremy if you want to introduce yourself?" The boy stood up timidly from his chair and took a deep breath "my name is Jeremy Wellington I am eight years old I was born in Quebec City in Canada, at the age of four I moved to Washington DC and recently I live in Boston "Jeremy sat down in his chair, his gaze lost in embarrassment and shame. It was better to talk about the events that took place between Washington and Boston, the teacher put an end to the unease in the class "that was very good Jeremy ... so today we continue the trigonometry"

It was one of the worst feelings he had experienced even worse than the fear he felt when meeting Ghidorah for the first time but finally it was over he could concentrate on something he loves...maths, the other classes weren't better, Jeremy was afraid that his age or even his origins would be the subject of mockery. Fortunately that didn't seem to be the case especially when Maddie was around.

It was finally the lunch break. Maddie and Jeremy moved away from the crowded student tables like they had done at Castle Bravo before, Maddie crunched her burger and looked up at Jeremy sitting opposite "I know it's been a while that we live together but I think you never told me how you ended up with Ghidorah "Jeremy feared that this question would come up someday" I ... hummm ok "  
Madison could see he was uncomfortable talking about it "if you don't want to tell me about your no-" The boy interrupted "No it's okay it's just a painful things to tell for me"

* Flashback *

Jeremy was coming home from school as he usually did it was almost dinner time the sky was clear and the sun was about to set, the boy was walking the streets towards his home near Southern Ave .

Jeremy decided to take a little detour to the park before heading home to relax a bit after a hard day at school and maybe go play with the other kids in the neighborhood.

Unfortunately no one was present at the park ... no big deal, he walked to a tree in the shade and took out his favorite book and began to read quietly

After some chapter Jeremy felt something strange, it was not from him or from the surroundings he looked up at a flag tied to a house, the wind was clearing. Puzzled Jeremy stood up to see what was going on he took a step forward and the wind blew as fast as it appeared.

The boy turned to see an approaching storm. "Wow ok I don't remember the weather forecast for thunderstorms today" he picked up his stuff and got home as quickly as possible before the rain caught up with him.

Finally he arrive at his house , his mother ran towards him as quickly as she could and brought him inside "QUICK GET IN" Jeremy confused and a little frightened by such behavior coming from his mother normally of very calm nature "Mom? what's wrong? " he didn't have time to get an answer when the lights went out and a deafening crackle enveloped Jeremy's ears "MOM, WHAT'S HAPPENING" Jeremy shouted scare , « I don't know honey but stay there » His mother hid him under the stairs leading to the first floor and she went out to pick up her husband.

Jeremy was scared what is going on, what is this noise, am I going to die. He didn't have time to think more about it before a huge golden explosion enveloped his vision causing an explosion that stunned him.

When Jeremy woke up he was confused, his ears were ringing, he smelled of smoke, he was no longer on the floor of the house but on the asphalt of the road in front of his house, he got up covered with burns and injuries but still alive. His neighborhood had completely disappeared, there was nothing left! Her house was a pile of rubble "MOM! ... DAD!" no answer just the silence of death and the crackling of the flames that consumed the rest of what made up his neighborhood and his house. "MOM !" he retried but still no answer "DAD!" but in vain. The little boy broke down in tears and ran into the rest of his house only to find his teddy bear.

Jeremy had no choice but to go get help, he turned to discover in horror that it wasn't just his neighborhood that had been razed but a whole section of town. Jeremy didn't know what had caused such destruction but he could hear distant roars towards the city center.

Jeremy walked through the devastating streets, the smoke made it difficult to see, he could navigate through this ocean of black smoke.

It was only when he reached the Potomac River that he saw the creature causing so much chaos "is ... is that a dragon?"  
he muttered as he saw a mighty three-headed creature across the river battling hundreds of fighter jets and helicopters. One of the heads snapped at Jeremy and stared at him for the three endless seconds before the other two heads do the same. But he resumed his fighting against the military

Jeremy took advantage of the distraction to escape into the smoke, he ran as fast as his legs allowed him, he cried with fear, he cried with sadness, he cried for his life. But two streets later he stumbled and injured his leg on a piece of broken glass "AH OUCH" Jeremy looked in horror at his leg with a behante wound dripping with blood that colored the pavement of the road

Now Jeremy was screwed, he's all alone, he's hurt and a giant monster attack the city

Jeremy suddenly felt the ground start to shake and growls approached him "no please ... no" he moaned

The smoke revealed the huge three-headed dragon all three staring at the crying little boy in front of them.

"st ... stay away ... * cry *"  
The head on the left was the first to approach him, it turned its head slightly so that Jeremy could meet his golden eyes and then moved closer only a few feet from the boy. Jeremy gave a little cry of fear which caused a funny crackle that resembled a laugh in the other two heads.

Jeremy snuggled up against his teddy bear and closed his eyes waiting for a sharp pain that would seal his death but instead he felt something hard but soft rub against him, he opened his eyes to see the muzzle of the beast. snuggling into his chest making a sound that sounded like a purr, Jeremy could see his eyes looking at him gently and not with rage.

Jeremy raised his arm and touched his muzzle then a huge headache hit him before he passed out again.

When Jeremy woke up he was still in the same place but his leg was healed without a trace, he looked up at the creature who was still staring at him "are you okay?" one of the heads asked him. Jeremy jumped, did that thing just speak to him? "y .... y ... you talk?"

The three heads chuckled "of course we spoke, it's just that now you can understand us" answered the middle head "h ... how" asked Jeremy amazed bonded with us by  
touching San's muzzle "Jeremy more confused" San? "the head on the right rolled his eyes" It is true that we have not yet introduced ourselves "The middle head continued" indeed, then my name is Ichi my brother at my right is Ni and my left brother and the one who healed you is San "San looked at the boy who seemed to frighten" and you have a little name gaia? "Jeremy assumed that meant 'human' to him" ... J ... Jeremy ... Wellington "

San fir nodding his head to express his curiosity "Jay-ram-ee?" the boy chuckled as he heard his name "no ... it's Jer-emy" San continued "Jer-emy ... Jeremy, funny name" Ni just rolled his eyes.

Ichi looked around, normally the little gaia are always accompanied by bigger gaia, parents "Little one, do you have ... parents?" Jeremy burst into tears just thinking about it, the last time he saw his mother get disintegrated by the bright light.

Ni turned towards Ichi "I imagine we accidentally killed them" Ichi looked around, indeed the whole hill was nothing but a field of ruin "So what do we do with him?" San asked looking at Jeremy in tears, Ichi took a deep breath "we don't leave a bounded behind ... San take it and slowly with your teeth" San nodded and bent down to Jeremy's level he opened his mouth which caused a cry of terror from the boy "don't be scared kid, I just want to take you okay?" Jeremy nodded shyly, San closed his jaw on the collar of his sweater and lifted him off the ground "ah wow don't let me fall !" San chuckled as he reached his maximum height "Don't worry about that little gaia, I'll go easy" Ghidorah spread his wings and gently lifted himself off the ground to avoid pushing his little passenger too much and piercing the clouds.

"This is how I found myself on Isla de mara with him"

Maddie was hanging from her lips « Wow okay ... that was ... special »Jeremy's expression turned to sadness "I'm sorry for your parents Answer Maddie « you know you are not the only one, in 2014 I lost my brother » Jeremy smiles at him" yeah ... Per aspera ad astra "Maddie looked at him in confusion" what? " Jeremy continued "Ghidorah was saying this to cheer me up, it means: from difficulties to the stars"  
Maddie stood up, walked around the table and hugged him "you're right ... again ... little brother"


	8. Mad Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring brake finally ! It a good occasion for Jeremy to visit is favorite dad on Isla de Mara but he is not alone when he arrive...he also have to deal with his new mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Rodan is a girl in this AU it was more easy for me to wrote him has a girl for what I plan in the future.

The school bell rang, everyone rushed excitedly to their lockers and the exit, nothing better than a week off to unwind a bit.

Maddie and Jeremy walked out of school with their backpacks over their shoulders and relished the warmth of a beautiful, sunny spring day.

"So what are you planning to do with Ghido?" asked Maddie

"I don't know, normally its him who always has an idea."

"I don't know about you but I would go swimming in the coral reefs!"

"Ah yes that would be great!"

The two arrived at the Russell's apartment. Maddie entered the key in the lock and entered the building and rummaged through the letterbox.

"Bill, bill, Ah this one is for dad" she handed him a massive orange envelope.

"Who's that from?" asked Jeremy curious.

"I don’t know wait look near the stamp"

Jeremy turned the envelope over to see the distinct handwriting ... Serizawa Ishiro.

"It from Dr. Serizawa"

The two climbed the stairs to finally arrive in front of the door. Maddie knocked at the door for her dad to open but no response, she tried again but still no response.

The two looked at each other curiously, Maddie took the keys and opened the door. When entering the apartment there was no one there. There was only one note on the fridge

"Sorry kids but I wouldn't be here for the next two days. I had to leave quickly because of the work. Someone gonna take you to airport tonight Jeremy I recommend you to go grab your stuff.

Mark "

Maddie and Jeremy shrug, they weren’t worried about him, this wasn't the first time he had to leave in a hurry.

Jeremy looked down at the letter he had in his hand

"you want to open it right?" Maddie asked mockingly

"...yeah but I don’t know if we should"

Maddie handed him a pair of scissors and Jeremy opened the top to find the contents of the package, a few pictures and nothing else.

The photos clearly showed a large pterodactyl-like titan, with a pointed beak and red skin that glowed like magma looming over Isla de Mara volcano

"I've heard of this one before," Maddie replied and leaned over to look at the photos.  
"The fiery demon, the guardian of Isla de Mara

“Should we be worried?

Maddie turned to him "No that adult stuff and so I don't think he's going to bother you if Ghidorah is with you."

Jeremy shrugged, so the boy walked into his room but his run was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Madison opened the door, a man dressed in a Monarch uniform waiting for them "are you ready for the trip kids?" Maddie and Jeremy looked at each other with a big smile

"STOP THIS NONSENSE WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU ?!"Cried Rodan in anger in shock at the news that Ghidorah had told him.  
She just woke up and now Ghidorah told her she is the mother of a HUMAN ?

"Rodan my dear you are seriously starting to ruin my patience" Ichi was on the verge of anger, he felt the tension rising in his mind. It is true that Rodan had made her angry in the past but this time she slipped into dangerous ground ... his son

"THIS IS NOT NORMAL ... IT GOES AGAINST ALL NATURAL LAW"

"I DO NOT CARE, IT MAY BE A HUMAN BUT AT LEAST HE HAS A MINIMUM OF EMPATHY CONTRARY TO YOU BIG ROASTED CHICKEN" San yelled at full lung leaving a deep discomfort between the two titans. Rodan looked down "anyway what's so special about this bloody human?" she growled. Ichi hesitated before answering "nothing ... and that's why we love him" San and Ni nodded at their brothers' response.  
"W ... what ... NOTHING? YOU LIKE THIS VERMIN BECAUSE IT HAS NOTHING SPECIAL ?! IT'S PATHET-" Ghidorah violently slashes Rodan on the ground his claw on the throat of the firebird " YES AND IF YOU DARE TO SCARE HIM, KILL HIM OR EVEN MAKE HIM CRY, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THIS CLAW WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU WILL FEEL ... UNDERSTOOD ?! "Rodan did not answer immediately then Ghidorah will tighten his prose around his blow "I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

"y ... yes"

Satisfied with the answer Ghidorah released her grip leaving Rodan to sit up weakly "... good where he is that damn child" she grumbled, Ghidorah smiled at the question "you will have the opportunity to meet him very soon"

. . .

Jeremy rested his head on the helicopter window now that he was alone as far as Isla de Mara. Maddie had to be dropped off at Castle Bravo to see her father while Jeremy continued on his way to the coast of Mexico. Despite Madison's absence he was excited to see Ghidorah!

The boy could see the ground approaching as he landed at the small Mara airport, he could hear the engines going low and even a staff banging the door at him. He could feel the gentle tropical heat caressing his face, the palm trees looming on the horizon and the magnificent turquoise color of the lagoon that surrounded the island.

"do you have everything you need kid?" a Monarch staff member asked him "yes he answered excitedly.

The employee was clearly not used to seeing a child so excited to see the most dangerous titan the organization knows, but hey ... the employee accompanied Jeremy in a jeep before taking the road to Ghidorah's nest.

Ghidorah could see the small trail of dust protruding from the tops of the trees as the vehicle approached. It meant that Jeremy was finally coming!

The jeep finally emerged from the canopy surrounding the nest to reveal a Jeremy waving his hand and an employee in command of the vehicle on the verge of heart attack at the mere sight of the titan.

Jeremy jumped out of the vehicle and grabbed his things in the back, greeted the still nervous employee and the jeep disappeared in the canopy again.

"Hi Dad !"

Ghidorah's three heads all leaned towards the little human at their feet "hi my little nebula, did you have a good trip? Are the other humans nice to you?" San asked

"yes, everyone is very nice" he answered him with his childish voice which melted the heart of the titan

"excellent!" Ichi replied as he came to snuggle up to the boy "I miss you a lot daddy" the boy said as he tried to give a hug with his little arms around his muzzle. But a strong and firm and above all feminine voice broke their little moments  
"So he's the boy you were talking about, he looks even more pathetic than I imagined!"

Ghidorah frowned and bared his teeth "dare to denigrate him yet again ..." Jeremy turned back to see the titan he had seen on the photos ... Rodan. "Dad ?"  
Ni focused on Jeremy who seemed to scare "don't worry, this is Rodan your ... mother...sort of" Jeremy recoiled a bit at his response "my mom? You’re in a relationship?"

"for much longer than your little brain could imagine" Rodan replied with a contemptuous tone.

Jeremy also frowned at his response "That's not nice!" he protested to Rodan which made her burst out laughing "hahaha listen little ant the only reason why you are still alive is that you are the 'son' of my companion."

Ghidorah began to lose heart when he saw such contempt from Rodan's words "Rodan, you are on the verge of being decapitated". She released a big sigh "okay excuse me kid ... but I'm not very happy to have a human around me, in a way it's embarrassing for us titans."

"... sorry" Jeremy replied, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"but since you are the son of Ghidorah I guess I must consider you that way ..."

Ghidorah looked at her sternly, he was suspicious of what she could do to the little human.

Rodan smiled lightly at Jeremy who was standing in front of her.

"... but I must admit that I find you very cute if it can console you." She ducked down to stroke the boy with her beak. "Take care of him Ghidorah, you know that humans are fragile" She spread her wings and flew to the island's volcano.

The wind she created made Jeremy lose his balance and fall on his back. But he didn't get up, he fall into a pleasant position. As he was enjoying the sunset and the sensation of the grass under his body, his father's heads came into his field of vision. "Are you alright my little boy?" Jeremy gave him a big smile "yes daddy I'm fine"  
Jeremy straightened up to look Ghidorah in the eye

"Is that old owl hurt you?" Ni asked

"a little ... am I a disgrace to you?" he asked

The three heads squared their eyes at such a question the three bent down to go and hug the boy

"No of course not, you are our most precious treasure! Our little star which guides us in the infinite darkness of space!"

"you are everything for us" added Ni

"We love you more than anything in the world, never forget it" concluded San.

Ghidorah grabbed the boy with his tail, lay down on his back and put the boy on his chest.

Jeremy sat down looking at the glittering eyes of the three heads "Daddy why is Rodan mad at me?"

Ichi sighed "because the humans killed her husband half a century ago, she hasn't recovered yet but it will come one day."

San wrapped his wing around the boy "but I think until then we should go to bed." Jeremy snuggled into the soft membrane of his wing and closed his eyes "good night daddy" Ghidorah smiled as he watched him closed his eyes and fallen into the dream world "good night little nebula" Ichi whispered before he too fell asleep.


	9. À la belle étoile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Maddie take a day off to go in town leaving Ghidorah convince Rodan about keeping Jeremy in their relationship

Jeremy was running as fast as he could, his face covered in water from running through the soaked leaves. He didn't dare turn to look behind to see his predator, his only objective was to hide before his pursuer found him.

The ground was shaking, he could feel his apposant approaching his position suddenly a huge jaw pierced the canopy and grabbed the little boy and lifted him to several ten meters in height. Fortunately for Jeremy his opponent was only a Ghidorah smiling with excitement in front of his small prey.

"I found you little ant! Hehe" San exclaimed carrying the human in his jaw.

"you are getting harder and harder to find little one" added Ichi

Jeremy gave a euphoric laugh as he dangled in the void "I'm starting to get used to this place haha one day I will win"  
Ni chuckled "in your dream little monkey haha" the four seemed so tired after a day of playing under the Caribbean sun.

"well I think we should go home?" ichi announced Jeremy let out a yawn significant to his fatigue "I think so, anyway I must be back, Maddie wanted us to eat at the restaurant near the marina."

"romantic hehe" Ni commented, Ichi hit him with his tail « shut up Ni »

San put Jeremy on his neck and Ghidorah took the walk to their nest.

Mothra waited patiently for them to arrive and of course Maddie was near her. It didn't take long for the imposing figure of Ghidorah to emerge on the horizon, in fact it was so imposing that Maddie stepped back to Mothra as a precaution.

Ghidorah arrived in his clearing "hello my dear Mothra what brings you today on this land?"

Mothra was surprised by such politeness coming from Ghidorah but she didn't complain about it on the contrary, she chirped happily "ooohh Ghidorah since when are you so gallant?" San deposited Jeremy on the ground and went to join Madison at the foot of Mothra "it is our little one who taught us to be more polite with the others" replied Ichi.

Mothra watched Jeremy and Madison perform their "brother checks"

"It's nice to see you little brother and to finally see the sun!" said Madison

"It also feels good to see you and finally to be able to talk to someone without tearing my neck to look at them."

Madison laughed and hugged Jeremy

Ghidorah felt her heart melt watching the scene then focused on mothra "do you want to stay awhile?" he asked the queen, Mothra gave him a smile "I don't see any inconvenience"

Maddie waved her hand at Jeremy to follow her "see you later daddy!" Jeremy said before disappearing into the forest towards the coastal town. Ghidorah greeted him with his wing.

Maddie and Jeremy walked down the small road all the way to town, the night had finally fallen, fireflies flooded the darkness of the forest and the stars bathed the sky with eternal light.

"Wow...this is beautiful" declared Maddie Hyptoniser by the beauty of the scene

"Yeah every night the fireflies gather around the nest. I don't know why it might be that Ghidorah's electric charge is attracting them."

"Ok Einstein waits to eat before explaining things to me like that" launched Maddie a little annoyed by the explanations

The two arrived in the small town, everything was quiet at night. The lampposts lit up almost empty streets and houses bathed in light inside. They meandered through the streets to arrive near the marina where a lot of fishing vessels were tied up.

"here we are !" she pointed to a rather chic building on the edge of the road facing the sea with a magnificent terrace

"this is where my father declared my mother in marriage"

"It smells really good in here, I think he made a good choice," Jeremy said salivating at the smell.

The two children entered the restaurant. Despite the late hour it was very busy, Maddie walked over to the bar and motioned for Jeremy to come and sit down.

The bartender exclaimed as soon as he saw the two children, "Russellita! It's been a long time! Oh and I see you are accompanied this time."

Maddie chuckled a little "yes, Vichenzo this is Jeremy Wellington my little brother ... sort of"

Jeremy one can stop by the conversation let go a little "Hello"

Vichenzo gave him a big reassuring smile "don't worry, I don't bite" then he turned his gaze to Maddie "so what would make you happy Rusellita?"

"You can give me your fishtail cocktail! I loved it last time" she turned to Jeremy "give him the same too!"

"Oki doki !" it didn't take more for the bartender to kick in

It took no more than a minute for two magnificent fruity cocktails to appear in front of them.

"Come on, there's no alcohol, right Vichen?"

"I don't give alcohol to children otherwise I would probably be serving cocktails in my prison cell hehe"

Pretending not to hesitate Jeremy took a big taste and his taste buds swam in happiness, a fruity and sweet explosion enveloped his mouth, he had never tasted something so good. The expression he threw at the other two made Maddie laugh.

Ghidorah collapsed when he judged that the children were sitting away

"I need advice Mothra" he declared weakly

Mothra not being used to this kind of behavior from the dragon stepped back as a precaution.

"about what?"

"Rodan ... she ... she doesn't want Jeremy" He replied sadly "and I don't know what to do! I love Rodan but I don't want to abandon Jeremy ... I killed the only family he had "

Mothra approached him slowly

"You know, life is not a calm river, it throws obstacles at us every moment ... our decisions will decide whether we have avoided it or sink."

"Is that supposed to reassure me? Because it doesn't really work out for me to be honest." Ghidorah answered confused on what he just heard.

"what I mean is that you will have to decide if you sink or you decide to avoid ... talk with her"

Mothra spread her wings and took off

"Can you bring the kids back? Godzilla is calling me"

Ghidorah nodded and watched the giant butterfly move away.

"you wanted to talk to me"

Ghidorah jumped when he saw Rodan behind him

"don't do that!" Ni hissed in shock

"Yes, we wanted to talk to you," Ichi declared.

Rodan sighed and lay down in front of his companion.

"it's about Jeremy"

"The kid? Why did you bring him here actually, you always hate humans and overnight you show up with this little boy"

"because ... I ... I ... It a long story »

« Well we have the time » she respond

"Grrrrr...fine I regret what I could have done to him ... you should have seen him, a child...all alone crying and terrified...in the middle of the field of ruin I caused"

Rodan's heart tightened a little to the story

"and after that ?"

"I ... I had pity, killing him would have probably haunted my mind for millennia ... yes I killed in the past but never for pleasure." San wiped a tear from his cheek and Ichi continued

"I don’t force you to love him... but I won’t forget that day ... when I saw his eyes ... his fear ... his loss ... his scary little gaze."

Ichi took a deep breath

"he lost everything because of me ... taking care of him is the least I can do ... and if you are not happy with my decision there is nothing stopping you to leave..."

Ghidorah turned to turn his back on Rodan

"Ghidor ... I ... hmm ... ok"

Ghidorah closed her eyes to chase away the image of Jeremy in the debris full of blood and ash, eyes full of tears and fear.

"I'm going to leave you alone ... I'll be back later" Rodan replied, spreading his wings and taking off from the ground. Leaving Ghidorah all alone with her thoughts

After a good meal at the restaurant, Jeremy and Maddie sat down on the dock of the marina directly overlooking the sea.

"Do you see this one? It is Proxima Centauri the closest star to us ... at least, at the stellar scale in reality it would take us thousands of years to reach it with our current technology."

"really ?" Maddie replied, her eyes fixed on the sky.

"yes" replied Jeremy with entoushiast "it at 4 light years from the earth"

Jeremy's speech was interrupted by footsteps echoing on the wood "get them" and the children felt a sharp pain and both pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve try my best to correct all my grammar mistake take note that English is not my primal language so don’t be surprise if you see some grammar mistake here and there I will do my best to correct them each time.


End file.
